Insignificant
by Quirky Del
Summary: .'She noticed him. She didn't think that he knew.' Mal Kaylee fluffiness.
1. I Love Suspenders

**Hi. This is my first Firefly fic so please keep that in mind and be kind...hopefully you like it; just a short one shot. **

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She noticed him. She didn't think that he knew. Hell, she supposed that no one had cottoned on – yet. It was only a matter of time. On a boat with only the limited amount of people like they had, sooner or later everyone knew everyone else's business. She was not the type to keep her feelings hidden well.

She wasn't quite sure when it first began, really. A tender brush of fingers when handing something off. A few words carried through the air like a song. Tense moments made a bit lighter by good company.

His strong commanding presence was one of the first draws, she guessed. His cocky smirk added certain charm. That lopsided smile that covered his features – yes, that was a definite asset. She loved calling him "Cap'n". He seemed to like hearing it, as well. Zoe almost always said "Sir" but to her, he was affectionately her Captain. Or Captain Dummy Head when the time called for it.

Maybe it was because he was one of the first people to really believe in her. Though, the conditions of their first introduction were quite embarrassing, he never seemed to look down on her for it. In fact, she was completely stunned when he actually offered her a job, right there on the spot. He was a smart man and he knew what he was doing. She was eternally grateful, though.

There was also the time when they attended that fancy shin dig together. Sure, it was business related; and she suspected that he also wanted to check up on Inara. Still, he was quite the gentleman with her. Oh, and letting her get that pink cupcake gown...he's a nice man. Warm fuzzies shot through her at the memory.

Perhaps, part of the infatuation was spurned by Serenity herself. Kaylee loved that old girl. So did Mal. She always said that she knew he must be a good man from the start, seeing as how he had sense enough to take the old firefly.

His eyes. They held so much hurt and anguish. They also held a great capacity for kindness and heroics. Most importantly, she saw love there. Love for his crew, love for his boat, love for doing the honourable thing. Sounds a bit strange, seeing as how their work isn't exactly all above board. He's quite a contradiction in terms, really. One of the intriguing things about him.

She figured she should just try to forget about the entire silly situation. After all, he would never look at her like that. Inara, yes, but her? Not a chance. She was just 'Greasy Kaylee' after all. Inara had beautiful silken gowns and manicured manners...she had old beat up overalls and a knack for mechanics. Not quite the type that gets all of the guy's hearts a flutterin.

Not that she had ever really tried to get his attention in that way, exactly. She had spent so much time fruitlessly mooning after him. It gets taxing after awhile, setting your sights on someone that you have very little or no hope of catching. When the Doc came aboard she thought that perhaps he could help her over her unrequited object of affection. Simon was often sweet to her, he was young and handsome in a pasty sort of way. He was intelligent and taught her all sorts of strange and wonderful new things...but he wasn't Mal.

And he didn't have those damn sexy suspenders! She didn't know what it was about those seemingly insignificant pieces of cloth simply used to hold up your britches. It was just something about the way that he wore them. It screamed sexuality to her – well, just about anything about Mal did did that. She blushed merely thinking about him and was startled out of her skin when his voice broke into her daydreaming.

"So, how's two of my favourite gals doin?"

She looked down, not turning around to face him. She was trying to hide the deep scarlet that had inflamed her cheeks. "Oh, just fine, Cap'n."

He cocked his head to the side, studying her with an amused grin. "Ya look you have some sort of juicy secret, Kaylee girl..."

She slowly turned to face him, cursing the ever present blush that she knew was still betraying her. "No secret. Just zonin' out with Serenity."

He gave her a disbelieving smirk but dropped the subject. "Well, we're fixin' on eating, just thought I'd come see if you were ready to join us."

"That's right nice of you, Cap'n."

He shrugged, still smiling. "Well, it ain't as fun without ya there." Mal winked at her, causing the flush to rise from her toes to her ears.

"In that case, I'll join you." She returned his beam and the two left the engine room. Maybe, he'll notice me after all, she mused to herself hopefully.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Reviews would be most appreciated...I can't help it – I'm a Mal/Kaylee junkie. I think that they would be awfully sweet together! Heehee. I know that this was short and sugary sweet but ah well. Hopefully you enjoyed it.**


	2. Bubbles are Fun

**So, I wrote the first section meaning for it to just be a one shot, but...I have decided to add to it. Hopefully, you guys like it. Fluffiness ensues...**

**Also, profuse thank yous for your reviews! They make me happy: )**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They're starting to figure it out. They have to be. Maybe she was just getting paranoid, but it sure seemed as if they were giving her funny looks sometimes.

Take Zoe for instance. They were all sitting, casual as you please, round the table. There was a mighty fine meal spread out before 'em – well, ok, it wasn't quite what ya might call 'fine' but it was decent...well, so it was the same ol' protein bricks that they usually had. And they were sittin round, routine as ever. Then 'Nara said something quietly to the Cap'n and he laughed – not just a light, careless titter but one of his hearty deep chuckles that he reserves for the precious moments that warrant them.

Zoe flitted a glance over Kaylee's way, and she wouldn't have even noticed if'n she hadn't been so bent on avoiding the scene of merriment 'tween the two in front of her. But, she did see it, saw Zoe's normally guarded eyes hold what appeared to be – nah, couldn't be – but if she didn't know better she'd say it was a sympathetic look of pity. Like she knew exactly why she all of the sudden felt stifled. Like she knew why the room suddenly seemed to be shrinking rapidly. Like she _knew_.

Or Jayne. He seemed to be making more comments around her than per his usual obnoxious self. Even his leering and sneering was somewhat increased – though, that's just his way. He always try to act so tough all of the time; like nothing could ever hurt him. Physical or – shudder – emotional pain could never get the best of the 'heroic Jayne'. But she knew better. She had seen him when he thought no one was looking; had seen him lost in his own haunted thoughts.

Even Jayne was giving her strange looks at times. The strangest of these was about a week ago, when they were in one of their patented scrapes. Cap'n came on the bridge, everything was in a tizzy, orders were flyin 'round the fray like paper airplanes soarin. So, she ran to the engine, helped her purr, got them out in speedy time. When everything was calmed down Cap'n walked over, slung an arm around her – causing a painful rapiding of her heart – and then he smiled down at her and said... "Good job, _little _Kaylee." _Little_; like she was still a tweener or something. Her face fell at the words, but Mal hadn't even noticed. He walked away with a lighter step, but Jayne remained. He looked at her solemnly and just shook his head slowly. It all happened in a minute and he was gone. Later she wondered if she had imagined the brief acknowledgment.

River definitely picked it up. Of course, she always senses things miles ahead of anyone else. She was constantly watching everyone. Always staring out, keeping a lookout for all and any matters of interest.

River had walked into the engine room, sitting quietly. She watched her soothing the beat up engine. "You should do some of that murmuring to _him_..." she said, breaking the silence. Kaylee whipped her head around to look at the source of interruption. River quirked up her lips, a certain knowing covering her face. "He would like to hear your thoughts...can't think he's right," she tilted her head, assessing the dirty cheeked mechanic. "He wants what you want." She gracefully lifted herself back up and padded with bare feet, walking out, but first yelling over her shoulder, "if crickets wait too long they freeze."

A click jolted her from her internal musings and her eyes expanded about five times when she glanced at the doorway.

"AH! Uh – WOW! Ain't this embarrassin?" Mal said haltingly with widening eyes. He quickly squeezed them shut. "_Gorram_! Sorry! Didn't know ya were in here, doin – I mean, takin a..." He gestured about wildly, his face scrunched up with the force of trying to weld his eyes closed as tightly as possible.

"It's a'right, Cap'n. I know ya didn't mean nothin..." Kaylee couldn't help but giggle at his mortified expression. He was blushing so profusely that his skin was beginning to resemble the color of those damn sexy suspenders. She sank a little lower in the bath attempting to hide a bit more underneath her frothy blanket of bubbles.

"Didn't know ya was in here soakin..." he continued stuttering.

"It's fine, really. Everythin's shiny," Kaylee laughed.

"Yeah, shiny. Sure. Fine..." he mumbled.

She gawked at him expectantly, he was still standing there. His face was beginning to take on a pained expression and he looked as though he were about to burst.

"Cap'n? Anythin else I can help ya with?" she couldn't help it if a tinge of her want coloured her tone.

He paled. "Ah, no – 'course not. I'm just gonna – ya know – just gonna go –" he stumbled in his blind attempt to step out, slamming the door behind him.

She grinned broadly to herself, sliding further into the comfort of the water lapping at her. Fushia pinkened her face as she let out a small delighted squeal at the effect she had on him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Review – that would be very shiny : )**


End file.
